Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'
Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeenzin ist ein Mash-Up aus der zweiundzwanzigsten Episode der ersten Staffel, Triumph oder Trauer?, und wird von Artie, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck und Rachel mit den New Directions als zweiter Teil des geplanten Journey Medleys bei den Regionls gesungen. Beide Originale stammen von Journey. "Any Way You Want It" wurde 1980 auf dem sechsten Album der Band "Departure" veröffentlicht. "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" wurde 1979 auf dem fünften Album "Evolution" veröffentlicht. Charts Lyrics Rachel mit New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it Finn (mit Kurt): She loves to laugh She loves to sing (She loves everything) She loves to move She loves to groove (She loves the lovin' things) Rachel (Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen): It won't be long, yeah 'Til you're alone When your love (Mercedes und Quinn: Love) (Mercedes: Love) Oh he hasn't come home (Santana: Oo Woah) 'Cause he's lovin' (Lovin') He's touchin' (Touchin') Mercedes und Rachel: He's squeezin' Finn und Rachel: Another (Mercedes: Another!) Artie, Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (New Directions: Any way you want it) (Rachel: He said) any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (New Directions: Oh) Finn mit New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Puck: I was alone I never knew What good love could do Finn und Rachel: Oooh then we touched Then we sang About the lovin' things Rachel: 'Cause she's lovin' (Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Lovin') He's touchin' (Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Touchin') Mercedes und Rachel: He's squeezin' Finn und Rachel: Another (Rachel: Yeah!) (Mercedes: Another!) Artie, Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Anyway you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it (New Directions: Anyway you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it (New Directions: Oh) Finn mit New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Artie, Mercedes und Rachel mit New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Artie und Mercedes mit New Directions: (Rachel: He said!) Any way you want it (Rachel: Ooh!) That's the way you need it (Mercedes: Yeah yeah!) Any way you want it Artie, Mercedes und Rachel mit New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Ooh (Mercedes: Yeah ooh) Finn mit New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na (Mercedes: Na na na na!) Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na (Mercedes: Yeah yeah) Na-na, na-na, na-na (Mercedes: Na na na na!) Rachel mit New Directions: Anyway you want it (Finn: Na, na, na-na, na-na) That's the way you need it (Finn: Na-na, na-na, na) Anyway you want it (Finn: Na, na, na-na, na; Na-na, na-na, na-na) (Mercedes: 'Ooh) Any way you want it That's the way you need it Trivia *Das ist der zweite von sechs Mash-Ups, in welchem beide Songs vom selben Musiker sind. Die anderen fünf sind ''Borderline/Open Your Heart von '''Madonna, I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True von Daryl Hall & John Oates, Rumor Has It/Someone Like You von Adele, Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio von Duran Duran und Nasty/Rhythm Nation von Janet Jackson. *Das Original von Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' ist in Ouvertüre während Finns Rückblende zu hören, wo er und Darren den Rasen grün sprühen und Finn übers Singen redet. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman Kategorie:Regionals